Remedy
by sprinkledwithpearls
Summary: .'What was it like' James asked in a whisper. 'Meeting your parents'. Teddy shook his head... 'Incredible… I never could have imagined ... You know, it was sort of healing to talk to them… Like a remedy."  One-Shot during James Potter II first year.


_Rem__edy_

_by: sprinkledwithpearls_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I'm also too tired to think of a catchier disclaimer.**

* * *

_**September, 2013**_

The Gryffindor common room was still except for the quiet voices of a red headed girl and a dark haired boy, both in their first year. Moonlight illuminated the face of the boy, who was wearing a smug smile. The girl, on the other hand, looked quite worried.

"I simply don't understand how you already landed yourself in detention, James. I mean, it's only your second week here!"

James shrugged, grinning at Molly. In all honesty, he felt proud to have already gotten a detention. He had heard countless stories of the many detentions his dad had received, and felt that it was his duty to show himself his father's son. He knew that his dad was special. James didn't miss the many lingering eyes when they had gone to Diagon Alley a few weeks earlier. He couldn't forget how random witches and wizards would approach his father and simply shake his hand, or whisper "thank you" since he was young. James wanted – no, needed – to know why his dad was treated this way. Yet, repeatedly, the answer to his questions had always been, "_We'll tell you when you're older"…_

"I reckon my dad would be proud of me," James replied, and Molly rolled her eyes. "Besides, Teddy helped get me into this one. He should be down here any minute…" James finished lacing his sneakers, and glanced at the staircase which led to the boy's dormitories.

"James… just be careful, ok? I don't know what Filch is thinking, sending you to the Forbidden Forest." Molly muttered nervously.

"Oh, please," James said. "It can't be that bad. Besides, Dad told me that all the giant spiders are gone, anyways." Molly's eyes widened, but James continued before she could interrupt. "Just stop worrying about me… You know, from what Mum tells me about what Uncle Percy was like at Hogwarts, you sure do show a deep resemblance."

Molly pouted, but spoke with a tone of pride. "My father is an extremely successful official to the Minister of Magic, and not to mention was Head Boy."

"Yeah, yeah," James murmured, having already heard this speech many times before.

"How did you and Teddy even earn the detention, anyways?" Molly inquired with disapproval evident in her voice.

"Why, are you going to write and tell my mum the second I leave?" James sniggered. Molly narrowed her eyes, obviously finding no humor in his joke. "Fine, I'll tell you," he sighed, although Molly knew James had been dying to do so the moment he'd seen her. "It was past curfew a few nights ago, and I was lying innocently in my bed like a good first year should. All I could hear were everyone else's snores until suddenly, Teddy is right beside me, standing at my bedside! He nearly made me scream, he did," James nodded matter-of-factly, growing more and more animated as the story went on. "Anyways, he told me he'd just got back from finding some room on the seventh floor that just appeared out of thin air… Told me he'd been searching for somewhere to practice hexes for Defense Against the Dark Arts… And then bam, there it was, the perfect place for it, right before his eyes! So I hopped out of bed to search for it with him, but we couldn't find it again, no matter what we tried. And then, Filch caught us… Seemed to know we'd been up to something. Gave us both detention and sent us straight to bed." James finished with a smile.

Molly scowled, shaking her head. "Teddy should be more responsible. He's in his fourth year!" She continued muttering something along the lines of "setting a bad example", but James wasn't listening. At that moment, Teddy has appeared at the foot of the boy's dormitory stairs.

"Ready to go then, James? Oh, hi, Molly," Teddy said, mildly surprised that she was up this late.

"You know, I really should tell your grandmother that you have a detention… or at least Uncle Harry," Molly told him angrily. "I'm going to bed. Try to not get into any more trouble, you two." She picked up her things and made her way towards the girl's staircase, muttering something like "_when I'm a prefect_…"

Teddy shook his head, and led the way out the door of the common room.

"Hagrid told me earlier today that we're to meet him at his hut, ready to collect Mooncalf dung, or something like that. Apparently it's good for plants." Teddy explained as the traveled through the eerily silent Hogwarts halls. "We're lucky that we're with Hagrid. Last year I had to serve one of my detentions polishing every single trophy the school has without magic…"

James raised his eyebrows, eternally thankful that his first detention wasn't going to be dreadfully boring. He had heard stories about the Forbidden Forest, of the dangerous creatures that lurked amongst the shadowing trees. Aside from a small sense of fear, he was truly excited for his detention.

Teddy and James walked in silence, the latter much shorter than the other. Teddy's hair was a startling turquoise shade tonight. James struggled to keep up with Teddy and almost fell through the disappearing stair, since the older of the two boys was much more acquainted with the castle. At last, the two reached Hagrids hut, where he sat waiting with two large buckets.

"Evenin' James, Teddy. Can't believe yer' already in detention," Hagrid eyed James, but then winked. "Yer' dad will be pleased." James grinned, beaming. "Now, Mooncalf dung is sometimes hard to find, so you haf' to really look. It's a glowin' sorta yellow color. Stay close to me, and _don't_ wonder off. Oh, an' I'd put gloves on."

James pulled his gloves on and then nodded. He expected a reply from Teddy, but realized that he was staring at the full moon above, wearing an unfathomable expression. As Hagrid led them into the dark forest, James thought sadly of Teddy's dad, which he knew Teddy must have been thinking of.

"Alrigh' James, stay especially close to Teddy, seein' as you only know a little bit o' magic," Hagrid warned. James wanted to protest, because he certainly knew more than a "little bit o' magic", but decided just let Hagrid talk. "I'm goin' west, you two head east. Send up red sparks if yer' in danger. I'll send up green ones when yer' detention is o'er."

James obeyed and closely followed Teddy into the dark trees. His eyes scoured the shadows, searching for signs of movement. What incredible creatures would they stumble upon? He had heard about all sorts of things that lived in the forest; unicorns, centaurs, hippogriffs, thestrals, and even the terrifying acromantula. And, James thought, as he eyed the full moon above, werewolves…

"James, are you coming?" Teddy asked, snapping the pondering boy from his thoughts. "I think I see something glowing over here." Teddy led him further east, and sure enough he had spotted mooncalf dung.

James bent down to collect some, his face grim with disgust. When the forest floor was no longer glowing, he moved deeper into the woods to look for more, still within eyesight of Teddy. Before long, the darkness was swallowing him and the moon had been obscured by the trees, so James lit his wand. He found another pile of dung, and swept it into his now halfway full bucket. As he stood to move on, he realized that he had lost sight of Teddy.

_I must have gone too far east_, James thought. _So I should go west._

He set off in the opposite direction, yet slowly, pacing himself. James didn't want to find Teddy quite so fast. He felt brave all alone in the Forbidden Forest, like a true Gryffindor… like a true Potter.

_Snap!_

James suddenly became alert and strained his ears towards the source of the sound. _What was that? _He wondered to himself. _A unicorn, maybe? Perhaps a centaur! Dad's met centaurs before, they'll like me!_

"Oh, there you are James," Teddy sounded relieved. Disappointment engulfed James. _I'm not a little kid… I don't need a babysitter_, he thought bitterly. "Don't wander off again, you never know what you'll run into out here."

James nodded. _That's exactly my point!_ _I want_ _to meet something! I want adventure! I want – _

He stopped in his tracks and looked down. His toe had just met something hard, harder than the natural forest floor or any stone he had previously stepped on. James bent down and held his wand to the spot where he guessed the thing was.

"Hmm…" he muttered, picking up the object. This was definitely no ordinary stone. It was almost pyramidal shaped, and had inscribed on it some odd symbol that sort of resembled a triangular eye.

"Found some more dung?" Teddy asked, squatting down beside James. "What the…" he murmured wonderingly, spotting the strange stone James had picked up. James shrugged and flipped the stone a few times in his hands, examining it. With his eyebrows knitted, Teddy too studied the curious object, his eyes fixed on the odd symbol it bore.

And then, as if they had fallen soundlessly from the sky, five figures appeared before Teddy and James.

James recognized all of the at once, for he had grown up seeing their photographs innumerable times. His grandparents, James and Lily, stood smiling down upon him, his grandfather so closely resembling his father. Then was a grinning Sirius Black, whom James was named after, a man he had always longed to meet. Standing next to Sirius, their hands tightly squeezed together were – James' mouth fell open even wider than it already was – Remus and Tonks, Teddy's parents.

"Mum… Dad…" came Teddy's broken whisper. He stood shakily and reached his hand towards his parents. "But… how? You're… dead," he managed to get out. James slowly stood and placed a hand on Teddy's shoulder.

Sirius was the first of the five to speak. The rest were still smiling at James and Teddy.

"We're still dead, unfortunately. You have brought us back to life as spirits, temporarily. The moment you drop that stone, we disappear."

Teddy squeezed the stone so hard that it cut into his skin, but he didn't care. All he cared about was the fact that his mother and father were standing right there in front of him.

"Hey, Ted," his mom said, her smile so much like his.

"Hi," Teddy whispered.

His dad took a step closer to him. "We're so sorry."

"It's… I'm…" Teddy was at a loss for words.

Remus nodded at Tonks. "Let's talk," he said to Teddy, and the three walked a small distance away, their voices fading slightly. James decided that he ought to let them have their privacy.

"So… uh… hi." James said lamely to the three figures in front of him. Lily laughed, her green eyes sparkling.

"Harry never meant for anyone to find the stone… Ironic that his own son, my grandson, ends up being the first to rediscover it," the elder James said, beaming at his grandson.

"Rediscover… my dad had the… I don't understand," the younger James shook his head. He knew that there were many things his father hadn't yet told him. But something this important… he ought to have told him about something like this! A stone that brings the dead to life!

"I'm sure Harry will find the correct moment to tell you… everything." Sirius said.

"But I want to know now!" James countered. "Why can't you tell me? I'm ready, please, I promise! I'm old enough to understand, now, I'm already 11! I'm already -"

Lily cut him off, her soft voice silencing James at once.

"I'm sorry, James, but your father's story is not ours to tell."

James frowned, but then nodded. He understood. His dad would tell him. He knew it. He knew he would.

"So… what is it like?" James asked curiously. "Dying, I mean."

Sirius laughed, looking younger than in many of the pictures James had seen of him. "That's the exact same question your dad asked when he brought us back." He explained, and James couldn't help but smile. "It's quite peaceful, actually," Sirius answered. "Much easier than life. But I guess that's what makes life so… well, so worth living."

"Yeah…" James found himself nodding, and had a sudden admiration for his namesake that he had never felt before. "Yeah, I know what you mean…"

The elder James shook his head, but was smiling. "You're so young, yet I can see your wisdom already. And your bravery."

James grinned and felt happier than he ever had before.

But too soon, Teddy was already walking back to the four of them, with his parents close by his side, all three looking peaceful and content.

"James, I just saw the green sparks… our time is up. I think it's time for the five of them to go… back." Teddy suggested, though he didn't seem very disappointed by his words.

"No!" James protested. "Not yet… I hardly got to tell them anything! I wanted to tell them stories, and stuff, and talk to everyone… and I haven't even said hi to your parents!"

"Hi!" Tonks put in, giggling, and Remus waved happily.

"I think Teddy is right," Lily said. "You two should go find Hagrid. Oh, and James…" she knelt down to where only he could hear her. "I think your father will be happy to know that you got to see us."

James backed away, nodding.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, then," Teddy hugged his parents for a long time, though it looked as though he couldn't feel them at all, and then hugged the rest of the three. James did so as well.

"But, wait!" He said, before Teddy could do anything with the stone. "What do we do with it? Once he's… you know, dropped it?"

Remus answered him this time. "I believe Harry would've wanted it to not be found again, after this."

"So… we should just leave it here?" James asked. "Just forget about it and walk away?"

His grandfather laughed, sounding so much like his dad that it was almost frightening. "Well, you may want to hide it a little better than Harry did… just for good measure."

James nodded and he saw Teddy's grip loosen on the rock.

"We love you," Remus and Tonks said to their son in unison. Teddy whispered the same back.

James waved and mouthed words of goodbye to his grandparents and Sirius, and he noticed Lily's green eyes sparkling with tears.

"Don't forget that we're closer than you think, James," said Sirius. "And we're always watching over you."

"And that we love you," the older James finished. Everyone's eyes were brimming with water when Teddy dropped the stone.

* * *

_Later_

When Teddy and James arrived back at the common room, they looked at each other for the first time since they had left the Forbidden Forest. Both had been completely silent, wrapped up in their own thoughts, their heads spinning with the impossible encounter they had just experienced.

Teddy was the first to speak.

"Dropping that stone was the hardest thing I've ever done."

James believed him. He probably wouldn't have been able to do it himself. He would've been too scared, too cowardly, too terrified to lose his grandparents and Sirius. Some brave Gryffindor he was…

"What was it like?" James asked in a whisper. "Meeting your parents?"

Teddy shook his head. "Incredible… I never could have imagined… I needed it, James. I really did. I've been struggling a lot, lately, wondering why. Why did they go and fight in some battle? They knew they had a son… They knew they had me. But I understand it all, now. I can't believe I've been so selfish all of these years… I should've been so proud of my parents, and now, I am. I didn't want to lose them, though. I miss them so much, every day… But I knew that I had to let them go... You know, it was sort of healing to talk to them… Like a remedy."

A small smile approached James' lips. Not the cocky grin he often wore, but a true, genuine smile.

"That's exactly how I feel... It was like a remedy."

Teddy returned a mirroring smile.

"So, who do you reckon we tell about this?" James inquired. "I mean, besides my dad, and my mum, since we know he'll tell her anyways. I doubt Albus and Lily would really understand. What about your grandma? You'll tell her, won't you?"

Slowly, Teddy shook his head, almost sadly. "I don't think so. Gran and I don't really get along as much as I'd like… I think that in some ways, I'm a lot like my dad, and that doesn't really click with her. But then again, I saw so much of myself in my mom, tonight... No, I think I'll just keep this one to myself. Of course, you should tell Harry, though."

James agreed, and then stifled a yawn. I had to be at least 2 A.M. by now…

After a last farewell, the boys went their separate ways once they had reached the first year's dormitory.

Everyone was sound asleep, without a clue as to what James and Teddy had just experienced. _They have no idea, the magic that awaits them in Hogwarts,_ James thought. As exhausted as he was, though, he had to do something else before crashing onto his cozy bed.

He pulled out a quill and spare piece of parchment from his already disastrous school trunk. The quietly lit his wand and placed it in the corner of his paper, barely able to see his handwriting. His hand moved quickly and purposefully, the handwriting becoming less legible as the letter lengthened. James soon filled up the entire parchment, smiled, and climbed up to bed. He would send it first thing in the morning.

* * *

Peter, a first year in the Gryffindor house, groggily rubbed his eyes. He sleepily wondered why he had awoken in the dead of the night, and then noticed a faint light and the soft scratching of a quill upon parchment.

It was James, one of Peter's good friends. He must've been back from his detention, finally. But why on earth was he writing something this late at night? Curiosity gripped the small, blonde – haired boy and he silently shifted to where he could barely read Teddy's writing.

_Dear Dad,_

_You'll never believe what just happened… But don't tell anyone, except Mum, ok? Promise?_

Peter stopped reading, ashamed of his snooping. This was obviously something that James wanted to keep to himself. And he would respect that.

* * *

_The next morning, breakfast._

Molly tapped her foot impatiently, the empty seat to her right practically mocking her. _Where was James_? She had so many questions to ask him about his detention… Come to think of it, she hadn't seen him at all since late last night before he had left… What if something had happened to him? What if he and Teddy had been… attacked?

But then, before her thoughts could get any more horrifying, she saw him.

James came walking lightheartedly into the Great Hall, wearing an authentic smile, despite the obvious signs of exhaustion that were etched into his face. Before he could even sit down, she began hounding him with questions.

"What was it like? The Forbidden Forest… it must've been terrifying! Did you meet anything weird… any creatures that were out of the ordinary? Anything strange… Anything – "

Laughing, James cut her off. "Yeah… something like that."

Before Molly could ask what he meant by that, he hastily told her goodbye, grabbed a couple pieces of toast, and sat himself further down the table right next to Teddy.

Molly shrugged, and continued on with her breakfast, surprisingly content with whatever mystery James didn't wish to tell her.

* * *

**Thank you SO much for reading my story. I hope that it lived up to your expectations, and that I stayed true to the characters. Please review if you have the time!**


End file.
